Un gran caballero
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Helena cuando le lavaba la espalda a Mascara de Muerte miraba detenidamente su espalda, fornida con moretones y cicatrices, curtida en mil batallas... Podían decir todo lo que quieran de él, sanguinario, sádico, cruel, demente y otras cosas pero desde que lo conoció, Ángelo era el hombre más lindo y tierno que había conocido.


Death Mask como Helena estaban alistándose para entrar en la gran bañera de la cuarta casa , el Santo de Cáncer se entró dentro del agua con sus boxers negros puestos; por otro lado la joven asgardiana se quitaba su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, es decir, brassier como pantys verdes pero decidió buscar en su equipaje algunos jabones y un shampoo aunque se topó con un pequeño balde.

El agua caliente junto con los aromas del jabón como del shampoo expedían un aroma agradable como uno lleno de paz y tranquilidad junto con las luces prendidas del baño, el momento en sí se sentía como estar en un paraíso. La joven ojiverde cerró sus ojos, suspiró mientras sonreía con algo de añoranza

-Haa… Un baño entre dos personas es de lo mejor… ¿No lo crees Ángelo?

-Sí…- Gritó el peliazul mientras se enjuagaba todo su alborotado cabello con jabón mientras ponía la radio a un volumen entendible, dicha emisora era de música romántica a lo cual nuestro caballero sádico favorito siempre se embelesaba con ese tipo de genero aparte de los boleros, las baladas y el heavy metal . Su cabello comúnmente frondoso, parado hasta el cielo caía sobre su espalda marcada mientras, la joven pelinegra al ver ese detalle bonito decidió entonces enjuagar de jabón una esponja y usar algo de shampoo

-Hey, Ángelo

-¿Qué pasa mi vida?- Gritó el santo de la cuarta casa

-Un cabello así de raro como el tuyo debe ser difícil de lavar

-La verdad es que no es tan malo tenerlo así- Decía el peliazul mientras usaba la manguera para limpiarse el cabello mientras sonreía como nunca, estaba muy feliz de pasarla genial en el baño. Eso hizo que a la pequeña ojiverde se le prendiera el bombillo, caminó hacia el italiano hasta llegar a la bañera sumergiéndose detrás de su caballero mientras preparaba su esponja llena de jabón

-Muy bien, te voy a lavar la espalda- Guiñó un ojo a lo kawaii mientras el pobre Death Mask ponía una sonrisa idiota mientras sentía el pequeño flote de la esponja sobre su espalda, quizás frío pero agradable y con una sensación de cosquillas a su alrededor pero no podía negar la petición de su amada florista de Asgard

-Ok, mi querido Patriarca- La pelinegra decía con una voz que denotaba como si en vez de ser una hija de una familia humilde fuera una trabajadora doméstica, una concubina de su santidad el Patriarca (Sólo en los sueños del cangrejo)

\- ¿Te duele en algún punto para que te cepille?- Juntó una vez más la esponja sobre la espalda del Santo Dorado el cual hacía una sonrisita burlona

-¿No deberías decir eso cuando lavas el cabello?- La asgardiana bufó de enojo mientras proseguía con su acción y ahora usaba la regadera para lavarle todo su cutis y despejar todo el jabón, una vez más decía mientras se encargaba de lavar ese cabello azul y esa espalda llena de mil batallas

-Entonces te daré el tratamiento correcto

-Claro, te lo permitiré- El santo de Cáncer sonrió alegremente mientras tarareaba la canción transmitida en la radio, Helena despejaba varias espumas para dejar vía libre desde la nuca hasta la espalda, iba a proceder a lavar ya que esa era su tarea pero se detuvo en seco al ver esa fornida parte. Pareciera que la espalda del peliazul fuera más fornida junto a unos pequeños moretones aunque era un poco grande.

Quién diría que desde ese día cuando lo conoció en Asgard en aquella ocasión cuando la ayudó de manera económica para su familia y sus hermanos y más cuando la rescató de Fafner o como cuando encaró a Andreas e incluso cuando destruyó al árbol Ygdrassil… Quién diría que de aquel supuesto hombre cruel y despiadado, aquel que en un pasado asesinaba gente inocente con tal de satisfacer sus ambiciones como en seguimiento de su concepto de sus ideales de "Justicia", el cual no daba misericordia a sus oponentes fuera un hombre tan tierno e infantil.

Aunque aparte de esa actitud también le sorprendía esa actitud durante alguna batalla con tal de proteger sea a su persona o a Athena, el santo de la cuarta casa demostraba ser alguien digno de confianza, mostrando una fuerte personalidad y una actitud con modales bien hechos aparte de una presencia muy potente e incluso sus ideales de seguir firme con sus ideales de justicia como en proteger a los que tanto ama y quiere aparte de la diosa Athena

Pero Helena sabía o se planteaba lo que podría ser esa verdad oculta, quizás ese secreto o esa clave para que Ángelo pudiera triunfar y darlo todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos propuestos, verlo con esa sonrisa mientras el agua y el aire corroían desde su cabello hasta su cuerpo y disfrutando de su música favorita mientras de la nada sentía como su corazón daba latidos muy fuertes y de manera inconsciente puso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo… Su amado héroe quizás era muy diferente a los demás santos dorados pero resaltaba en algo que ni siquiera alguien como Aioria no lo lograba: Un fuerte lado justiciero y protector, aparte de como si saber conquistar a una chica (¡En tu cara, gato dorado!)

-¿Qué pasa Helena?- Esa pregunta la sacó de las nubes haciendo que la pobre pelinegra cayera en un ligero susto, una sonrisa torcida y un rojo que encendía su rostro aparte de una mirada desviada como si la pobre tímida fuera una completa pervertida cuando ni siquiera era eso ni tenía el valor necesario para ver a una hombre desnudo

-Uh, ah… Bueno, es que sin pensarlo, yo… Um…- Ni siquiera no podía articular alguna palabra correcta debido a la conmoción a lo cual se paró para ir a sentarse de espaldas mientras se quitaba el sostén, se cubría ese par de atributos mientras bufaba de enojo, de hecho no quería que el italiano no la viera en esas fachas

-Por ahora tengo calor así que me voy…- La pobre pelinegra le daba la espalda a su héroe peliazul mientras éste se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba mientras entrando al grano, Helena decidió salir del baño por un momento no sin antes ponerse una bata encima y decidió salir un rato pero se quedó sentada en un pasillo cercano de la casa de Cáncer que por cierto esas mascaras de personas muertas le daban un aspecto algo decorativo.

Suspiró y se preguntó en que diantres estaba haciendo, estaba en un baño conjunto con su caballero favorito y no intentar caerse en las nubes mientras pensaba en él como en su vida y en su labor como Santo dorado, mientras pensaba de pronto una pequeña ardilla se le acercó con tal de saber que le afligía a la ojiverde.

La mirada de la pobre asgardiana se impregnaba más en la hermosa espalda de su amante y su vista miraba con detalle sus dedos en su mano izquierda, se sintió bastante extraño al tocar el hombro de Death Mask. No podía mentirse, la piel de ese guerrero orgulloso era hermosa. Hace un momento quería tocar esa piel la cual a simple vista era tensa como suave.

Miró al baño el cual tenía la puerta abierta mientras se escuchaba una potente como algo melodiosa voz que decía la letra de la canción, cosa que era imposible no negar, la pelinegra decidió pararse para caminar sigilosamente hacia la entrada. Como era de esperarse el Santo de Cáncer estaba cantando aunque eso era una de tantas razones por las que amaba a ese cangrejo tontito.

Pero no quería entrar a la bañera debido a su pequeña acción indecorosa, no era consciente quizás de la belleza como quizás del corazón del caballero de la cuarta casa ni siquiera mucho antes de que se le confesara pero por ahora debía despejar esas dudas como el remordimiento, cerró la puerta, se quitó la bata como la toalla y se fue al agua mientras se sentó al lado del italiano el cual quedó sorprendido al ver que su amada sin sostén se fuera a donde él mientras se recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante.

Death Mask ahora perdió el norte mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el par de pechos de la pelinegra, eran algo moderados pero sin llegar a ser plana o tetona y unos botones rosa… Ahora el pobre cangrejo dorado era el pobre infortunado en toparse con los atributos de su pequeña asgardiana la cual se acomodaba en el agua mientras suspiraba alegremente y con unos ojos cerrados como si buscara la iluminación

-El agua está estupenda, ¿No Ángelo?

…-El pobre santo de Cáncer estaba mudo y pensativo mientras ahora su mente era invadida por las tetas de la ojiverde, ok eran algo decentes y un poco pequeñas, pero… ¿Cómo se las volvía a ver? ¿Si las frotaba se volverían más grandes? ¿Se atrevería de hacerlo? Como sea, su mente estaba con ese par de melones en todo sentido por lo cual la única solución era que mirara hacia el agua o quizás al otro lado mientras el rubor carcomía su rostro y aparte sentía que algo brotaba en sus bóxers.

-Sí… Sí que lo está- Dijo entre dientes mientras bajaba la mirada mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de que cometía un grandísimo error… ¡¿Se estaba excitando por ver a Helena como Dios la hizo llegar al mundo?! Sí era así, entonces estaba teniendo una buena boleta al Yomotsu sin regreso, el pecado de la carne hacía efecto y quizás su armadura lo abandonaría de nuevo pero por lujurioso y pervertido.

En menos de nada el pobre peliazul no tuvo de otra que soportar la desnudez de la asgardiana en menos de nada comenzó otra canción en la radio haciendo que el santo dorado tuviera que cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar con la canción hasta que de pronto se escuchó un resonante coro

"La magia y los milagros existen"…

Después de que la canción terminara se dio un breve espacio de comerciales hasta que ambos se miraron, Death Mask sorprendentemente soportaba presenciar la desnudez y hermosura de Helena mientras una vez más estaba roja al ver ese aspecto y sensual de su amada, en verdad con ese cabello negro y esos ojos verdes acompañado de esa suave piel hacía que la asgardiana tuviera una hermosura remarcable llegando al nivel de una diosa… Solo esperaba que Athena no haya leído su mente y adiós Caballero Dorado, y sin salario, obviamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ángelo?- Esa linda sonrisa de esa como esa pregunta lo sacó a la realidad- ¿Ya vas a salir?

Esa asgardiana no era tan ingenua, sabía que cuando el cangrejo dorado se le acercaba perdía toda razón de intentar de razonar, el pobre Cáncer decidió emergerse en el agua al inclinarse la cabeza con el agua hasta la nariz y empezó a bajar un poco la voz

-No… Voy a quedarme un poco más- Respondió mientras su linda amante se reía levemente hasta acercarse a su caballero favorito mientras le abrazaba el cuello, Ángelo quedó mudo pero sonreía orgullosamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre esos fuertes pero finos brazos que lo envolvían, era como sentir algo de alivio en su corazón. Una vez más se separaron pero sin separarse de su mano aferrada, su unión símbolo de su relación.

-Oye, Helena- Death Mask miraba un poco su reflejo sobre el agua- ¿Quieres salir después de que contemos hasta cierto número?- La pobre pelinegra seguía roja y con mirada baja mientras el peliazul seguía como si nada mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa boba

-¿Qué te parece que contemos hasta diez?

-Me parece bien…- Sonrió el santo de la cuarta casa levemente pero no podía liberarse de ese rojo en su rostro, de nuevo hubo un halo de silencio mientras la asgardiana empezó la cuenta

-Bueno, yo empezaré… Uno

El santo dorado ahora estaba hecha un mal de problemas en su mente mientras pensaba en la idea propuesta de su amado, ¿Acaso Helena no pensaba que contar hasta diez no es lo suficientemente alto? Pero ya que estaba a su lado era probable que él haría algo impropio aunque era tan importante para el propio Cáncer tenía que controlar sus urgencias.

-Dos…- Dijo entre dientes pero de pronto una pequeña ola se lanzó sobre su cara y cabello, sus ojos clavaron sobre esa niña de ojos verdes la cual tenía la palma de sus manos entre el agua dando a entender que era otro plan para molestarlo y mojarlo a lo cual el italiano decidió aceptar el desafío, la pelinegra reanudó la cuenta lanzando su chapuzón hacia el santo dorado y por siguiente lo hizo Death Mask, y así sucesivamente hasta contar a diez.

(…)

Ambos, caballero y doncella ahora estaban en su respectiva cama matrimonial mientras Death Mask decidió ver la televisión, Helena estaba cerrando la puerta y acercando su dedo al interruptor, la asgardiana usaba una chaqueta negra con bordes morados de manga larga junto a sus piernas al visto, con el símbolo de cáncer estampado en ella mientras que Death Mask estaba sin camiseta y bermuda roja con el dibujo de un cangrejo.

-Ángelo, voy a apagar la luz

-Claro, estoy listo para dormir donde sea con mi amorcito- Exclamó contento el Santo Dorado que no dudó en arroparse con las sabanas, una cosa que amaba la asgardiana de su cangrejo era la energía que lo caracterizaba junto a su lado juguetón, bastante contrario al temible y orgulloso guerrero que ostentaba ante el Santuario.

-Vaya Ángelo, estás siendo tú mismo hasta con actos muy simples- La pelinegra apagó el cuarto mientras el Santo de Cáncer alistaba el control con tal de buscar un canal de telenovelas, no era lo suyo pero por su amada era capaz de soportar todo, al menos de esa manera quería conciliar el sueño pero por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba algo hasta que se le prendió el bombillo

-Helena… Amorcito- Llamó a su amada en medio de susurros logrando su atención, con esa sonrisa infantil y quizás ese lado tierno le señaló su cama- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Fui a traer una almohada-

Golpeaba lentamente la almohada en señal de que debía aceptar sí o no, la pelinegra algo roja como muda decidió dar un rotundo sí, era imposible negarle algo a su amante y más una noche juntos, había dormido tantas veces con él desde que iniciaron su relación pero nunca en la temible casa de Cáncer y aparte la nostalgia invadía su mente sobre todo aquellos recuerdos desde que lo conoció en Asgard.

Decidió entonces dormir al lado de su santo dorado, exactamente a su derecha mientras el peliazul la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Justo cuando la ojiverde se acercó al santo dorado, éste último la abrazó contra su musculoso cuerpo causando una pequeña conmoción en la pelinegra al sentir ese caliente cuerpo como ese olor embriagante que la hacía añorar estar a su lado.

-¿Sabes qué Helena?- Su voz era bajita pero profunda- Estoy contento de que hayas regresado a la vida y de ahora tú y yo estamos juntos- Le besó la frente mientras se reía por lo bajo

-Déjame ser indulgente aunque sea sólo por hoy…-En menos de nada se abalanzó sobre ella para cubrirla de besos sobre esa tierna carita pero la pobre pelinegra trataba de bajarle la intensidad como el apapacho del Santo dorado

-¡Pero Ángelo!... ¡Es muy tarde para que hacemos!... ¡Ya sabes!- De pronto la seguidilla de besos culminó mientras de pronto Helena sentía como sus ojos se sentían pesados hasta que decidió cerrarlos hasta el primer rayo de amanecer lo mismo que Death Mask. Estar en los brazos del santo de Cáncer era como algo relajante y quizás somnífero debido sea a su olor como a su caliente peso o en ocasiones esos latidos.

Pero por alguna razón la asgardiana sentía que entre su amado Cáncer y ella habrían más tiempo entre ellos, quizás jugando o haciendo tonterías o estando laborando en el Santuario hasta por él sería capaz de ser una santa dorada pero que había tiempo entre ambos lo habían hasta momentos de pasión desatada entre ambos, por ahora estaba contenta de estar a su lado quizás por toda la vida pero la idea era que podía dar todo lo mejor de sí junto con Death Mask, con su Ángelo, después de todo para que una pareja perdure se debe dar lo mejor de esas dos personas que lo conforman.


End file.
